


Uruha kap egy Twittert

by aguneszu



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Crack, Language, M/M, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguneszu/pseuds/aguneszu
Summary: Reita segít Uruhának egy Twitter-fiók létrehozásában, majd Aoi is segít. Fogjuk rá.





	Uruha kap egy Twittert

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uruha gets a Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488077) by [kyoselflove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove). 



– Kattints oda. – Reita ujja a hatalmas Regisztráció felirat felett lebegett az oldalon, maszatos foltot hagyva a laptop kijelzőjén.

Uruha arrébb tuszkolta.  
– Oké, értem. Nem vagyok teljesen amatőr.

– Nálad soha nem lehet tudni, Uruha

A szólógitáros szúrós szemekkel nézett legjobb barátjára, majd hozzáfogott, hogy kitöltse az alapvető információkat. Minden ellenérzése dacára és Reita kitartó szekálásának hála rákényszerült végül egy Twitter-fiók megnyitására.

– A rajongók olyan boldogok lesznek. – Reita rámosolygott, amit Uruha nem tudott viszonozni, helyette csak morgott és véglegesítette a fiókját. Nem a rajongók voltak azok, akik miatt aggódott…

Még két perc sem telt el, mióta a frissen megjelent Twitter-fiókja létrejött, de már volt egy követője. @official_aoi elkezdte követni.

– Aoi nem pazarolta az időt – morogta Uruha, és megfordult, hogy ránézzen a barátjára, akinek a kezében volt a mobilja.  
– Hé! Te szóltál neki?

Reita röviden felnézett, ártatlan tekintetével emlékeztetve őt a gyerekkorukra.  
– Hát igen... mindenkinek szóltam.

Uruha feltolta a szemüvegét, összeráncolta a szemöldökét, és visszanézett a számítógépére. Egyre több követő. Nem tudta, mit csináljon. Felemelte a bal lábát, és felrakta a jobb combjára, majd ütemesen mozgatni kezdte a kacsás papucsba bujtatott lábfejét.

Hallotta, hogy Reita felhorkant, de figyelmen kívül hagyta.

Egy kis csing hang és látta, hogy van egy tweetje. Egy fekete kacsa képe volt, a feladó Aoi, és a felirat:

_Ez legyen a profilképed, kiskacsám!_

Csakhogy Aoi és mindenki más kedvére tegyen, beállította a kacsát, mint profilképét. Reita mostanra elrakta a telefonját.  
– Ó, haver, ez túl jó. – A basszusgitáros igyekezett a nevetését visszatartani.

Egy másik tweet. Aoitól.

Két korsó sör képe:  
_Pohárköszöntő a kiskacsámnak, gyere át._

Uruha válaszolt:  
_Nem akarsz egy részeg kacsát látni. Vaddá válok (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧_

Nem tudta megállni mosolygás nélkül, úgy tűnt, mintha Aoi mostanában sokkal többször felvidítaná.

– Egy kacsa képe mögé bújva flörtölsz Aoival? – kérdezte Reita felhúzott szemöldökkel.

– Természetesen nem!

Talán… egy kicsit. 

*

A város másik oldalán, Aoi a Macbookja előtt kuporodott, túl sok sörrel az oldalán. Lehet, hogy egy kicsit becsípett, de tudta, mit csinált.  
A szobája többé-kevésbé sötét volt, csak egy kis lámpa világította meg a vackát az oldalán és a kanapén.

Mindig azt mondják, hogy az italozás az embernek folyékony bátorságot ad és ma este hajlandó volt egyetérteni. 

A képernyőre ment, hogy közvetlen üzenetet küldjön Uruhának.

_@official_uruha, igazán?_

_Te beszélsz._

_de én nem vagyok egy imádnivaló kaaaaaaaaaaaaaacsa_

_Annyira részeg vagy._

_gyere, csatlakozz hozzám_

_Nem._

_kérleeeeeeeeeeeeeek_

_Hmm…_

_ha nem jössz, megváltoztatom a felhasználónevedet_

_Hogyan csinálod?_

Aoi úgy döntött, figyelmen kívül hagyja az üzenetet, kilépett, és azonnal megpróbált belépni Uruha fiókjába. A második kísérlete után bent volt, miután begépelte, hogy ducks4ever. Komolyan, túl könnyű volt. Gyorsnak kellett lennie, ezért belépett a beállításokba és megváltoztatta a felhasználónevét.

_@official_duckyshima_

Nevetve kilépett és visszalépett a saját fiókjába. 

Egy másodpercen belül újabb üzenetet kapott.

_Te szemét._

_mondtam, hogy gyere át_

_És már elő is készíttettem a cipőmet._

_hazugság_

_Írj Reitának! Megerősítheti, hogy ez az igazság._

_nem hiszek neki sem, mindketten összeesküvők vagytok_

_Azt hiszem, megtartom a felhasználónevet._

_illik hozzád_

_Valóban._

Az üzenetváltásuk véget ért, Aoi pedig elkeseredett a figyelem és a szórakoztatás hirtelen elvesztése miatt. Még több sörbe fojtotta magát, majd cicás videókat nézett az interneten, de kísértést érzett, hogy helyette kacsás videókat nézzen. Ez már kezdett nevetséges lenni.

Az ajtó felől jövő kopogás hallatán olyan gyorsan ugrott fel, hogy majdnem magára öntötte a sörét.

Az ajtó kinyílt, Uruha állt ott száját csücsörítve, és abban a pillanatban a mosolya olyan szélesre nyílt, hogy az már fájt. És persze úgy állt ott, mint egy idióta. 

– Beengedsz, vagy mi?

_Igen, baszd meg, igen._

**Author's Note:**

> A bétázásért köszönet **StormBird** nek. ♥


End file.
